Friends Until The End
by WildSpiritCat
Summary: They say that through hard times, there will be friends waiting for you. Through this rough time, his name was Silver the Hedgehog. -Oneshot-


Blaze the Cat silently sat under a tree, reading a book. Her family had just arrived in Mobius a few days ago and she was still shy about talking to the other Mobians for help around the place. The elementary school she enrolled in was nice but not much. The buildings in the city were nice looking. The Mobians looked friendly enough. But being five years old and a Princess, it led her to some trouble with a few kids in her grade and older grades.

And when they found out about her ability to control fire when she accidently got mad in Gym during a game of dodge ball, that made things worse. See, she got mad that she was hit in the face and was counted out and accidentally set the ball on fire, where it shortly after exploded.

And that led to a call home and an explanation to the principal. But she soon forgot about it after a few days. Her ear twitched when she heard the sounds of wheels rolling across the brick styled road and she looked up, grunting in annoyance when she saw that it was two Mobians that was in her school, only four grades above her.

"Look what we have here Zeke!" the black cat purred as he stopped his skateboard in front of her, another black cat next to him. "Why, if it isn't Blaze! The psycho pyro girl!" Blaze only made a 'hmph' of annoyance at the name.

This happened back where she lived before moving to Mobius too. So she eventually just grew used to the names. Sure controlling fire sucked at times but it was kind of cool too. But it wasn't something she wanted.

"Hey Cole, look, she's reading a book." Zeke grinned, leaning close to his brother. Cole smirked and chuckled. "How? Hey Blaze, are you gonna set the book on fire if you hate it?" She simply shook her head. "I like reading. Even if it's a terrible book."

"Let me see!" Zeke grunted and snatched the book out of her hands.

"Hey!" she shouted and stood up. "That's my mother's book!"

"Confessions of a Crazed Maniac?"

They looked at each other and laughed. "What kind of stupid book is this?!" He then threw it over his shoulder. Blaze flinched when it hit the ground. 'Oh no, that's mother's favorite book! And they might've ruined it! How could I face her then with a damaged book?'

"Well brother, do you think it's time for the water?" the black cat questioned. Cole nodded and smirked, reaching behind him. And he pulled out a water bottle. She watched silently as he opened it and flinched when he poured it onto her over her head. He smirked at her surprised reaction and leaned down. "Now use your stupid fire powers and burst into flames to dry yourself off."

Blaze looked at him with wide eyes. In all her life, she has NEVER had water dumped on her just because of her power! Her lower lip quivered as tears formed in her eyes, rather hurt that they would do that.

"HEY!" a voice shouted, causing them to look in the direction of it. In a tree stood a boy around her age. He was a pure white hedgehog that had gold eyes and quills that spiked up on his forehead and out on the back of his head. He wore dark blue boots with gold cuffs at the tops and white gloves with the same gold cuffs on them.

He jumped down to the ground, his boots making a loud _thud_ as he landed, and he ran towards him, his boots making loud _thuds_ as he ran. "Leave her alone!" His left foot skidded slightly and he screamed when he fell, face planting into the ground a little ways from them. Blaze just stared at him in awe. No one has ever stood up for her.

Cole sneered and Zeke stared at him. "Ugh, it's Silver. Let's go Zeke. These two aren't worth our time." He nodded and they got on their skateboards and rode off. Silver got to his knees and watched them go. "That's right! You better leave!"

He stood up and smiled, walking up to her. "We sure showed them!" Blaze cocked an eyebrow. 'We?'

"Hi, my name's Silver." he greeted, holding a hand out. She stared at his hand, noticing that his gloves were too big for his hands. Did he really just stick his hand out and say 'Hello'? But his smile never faded. "Don't be shy!"

"...Blaze." she introduced herself and hesitantly shook his hand. He smiled and turned, walking up to the book on the ground, and picked it up. "I've seen you around school before. Are you new?" She nodded as he faced her and he walked back up to her, handing her the book. "Don't worry about Zeke and Cole. They're notorious for being jerks."

She nodded slowly and wiped dirt off the book, looking to see if it's been damaged. She sighed in relief when she saw that there were no damages. "I know this is sudden but, do you wanna be my friend?" Silver asked, catching her off guard.

He wanted to be her friend? No one has asked to be her friend before. Maybe this would be a good experience. She was about to say yes before she gave him an odd look. "What's the catch? No one's asked to be my friend before."

"Why?"

She frowned and looked down. "They think I might burn them if I get mad at them. That's why I don't have any friends."

Silver nodded slowly but smiled a big smile. "I have psychokinesis! Wanna see?" Blaze gave him a strange look as he turned and held a hand out, focusing on a mailbox. This kid was strange. He focused hard on it, quietly grunting from time to time. She noticed it emit a blue glow and she watched in fascination as it slowly lifted off the ground. But then fall over, making a loud _creak_ as it did and then a _crash_.

Silver stopped when that happened, a sweat drop behind his head, and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm still trying to get used to it though. I don't have much friends because of my power too."

"And you thought that because I have fire powers that you wanted to be my friend?"

"Well...yeah. So can we?"

She stared at him until she smiled and stood up. "I'd love to." Silver grinned and flew up into the air a little way. "Yeah! Whooo! I have a friend now!" He stopped celebrating when he felt his power reach its limit, the same thing happening to the mailbox, and screamed as he dropped to the ground, landing on his back. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Blaze asked in concern, rushing up to him. He winced and looked at her, smiling. "Yep!" She helped him up and he put his hands on his knees, bending over. "Oh yeah, my name's Silver." She giggled and nodded. "You told me already."

"I did? Sorry."

"No need to be sorry."

He stood up straight and pointed down the road with his thumb. "Hey, you wanna go get some ice cream? I know this awesome place that sells ice cream at an awesome price!" She smiled and nodded. "Sure."

They walked down the road, Blaze having to help Silver up a couple times from tripping over his feet, an apology of, "Sorry, it's the shoes. They're kinda big." and she shrugged it off.

"You know," he began as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I think we're gonna be friends for a long time."

She giggled and nodded. "Inseparable."


End file.
